Glossary of Terms
Below is a glossary of Camp Lingo. This list will never be fully exhaustive. Abs at NABS A morning activity that involves ab workouts. Helps one get shredded. Boom-Goose Ooh Ahh Ahh! This is objectively one of the best games at camp. On Mondays, counselors are not to drink with their dominant hands during meals. If they drink with their dominant hand during a meal, any camper or counselor is allowed to yell at them, "Boom-Goose Ooh Ahh Ahh!" There is then a process for punishment. The first time a counselor gets Boom-Goosed, they must reverse the direction of their shirt. The second time, they must then reverse their pants. The third time, they must flip their shirt inside out. The fourth time, they must flip their pants inside out. This change in attire must be kept all day. If the Boom-Goosed changes clothing, it must adhere to the punishment. If a counselor gets caught five times, they must get thrown in the lake, publicly. Buddy One half of a pairing of two campers or two counselors. One must always have a buddy. CIT Counselor in Training. The epitome of your camping career. Here you learn what it takes to be a counselor. You also get your camp name during your time as a CIT. EP An evening activity that is vaguely required by all of camp to participate in. EP can stand for a multitude of things including: evening program, extra playtime, edditional phun, every person, and others. This activity is usually but not always a sporting activity full of physical exertion. FOB Feet-on-Bunk, a quiet time at camp after lunch where campers and counselors alike get to lay down and rest before continuing their day. It is up to the counselor (and usually the behavior of the cabin) how strict this time has to be. Sometimes games are player, many times naps are had. Free Time Free Time is a glorious time. Depending on how the week is laid out, if free time exists, and other stipulations, campers may travel in Buddies, Truddies, or Wolf Packs around camp, doing as they wish. the camp store is usually open during this time, as are most program areas. Golden Broom The Golden Broom is an award awarded by the Golden Broom Fairy to the cleanest cabin. This broom then allows that cabin to be first in line at the three next meals, without a Knit-One-Pearl. Golden Broom Fairy The Golden Broom Fairy is a appointed counselor whom's job it is to verify the cleanliness of the camper cabins around camp. They are often able to be bribed as well, and in the case of a tie among cabins, bribes usually win out. LIT Leader in Training, the precursor to CIT. Here campers learn what it takes to be a leader. But really it can be the most relaxed week for a camper. MC MC stands for a variety of things, and it is a bit of a game to come up with new meanings. A few translations include: master controller, master of ceremonies, most counselyiest, more cowbell, major concern, etc. This person leads mealtimes for the day. Duties include, leading grace and Knit-one-pearls, making announcements, and squaring away. The MC on sundays also teaches how mealtimes work. Mock City A large collection of strung-up hammocks, in which their owners/residents may relax, sleep, or practice dangerous acrobatics. Knit-One-Pearl Knit-One-Pearls are neat little rhymes that get you in to the current meal. the better your Knit-One-Pearl, the better your chances are of being let in by the MC. They go something to the tune of "Knit-One-Pearl rhyming word, somethingsomethingsomething rhyming word." Open Swim Is a early-afternoon activity that requires the presence of most of camp. It is held just after FOB, and allows campers and counselors the opportuKnity to enjoy a nice dip in the lake. If swimming isn't their forte, then playing in the sand or hanging out by the water is also an option. Penguin Dip A morning activity (usually starting at 7:10am) that involves a nice, frigid swim in Waubee before getting ready for breakfast. Squaring away If a Knit-One-Pearl is your ticket in to the meal, this is your ticket out. But don't worry, this doesn't require any more creativity on your end. Led by the MC, Squaring Away involves first yelling (OHHH), slamming your hands down on the table (thud, tud, thud-thud-thud), clapping (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap), snapping and saying woo! (snap/woo, snap/woo, snap/woo-snap/woo-snap/woo), and finally placing your forearms on top of each other and saying "heyyyyyyy." Traditional Camp Activities This is referenced frequently in older editions of the camp brochure. Traditional Camp Activities include canoeing, archery, rifelry, arts and crafts, and other things of that nature. Trail Usually an off-camp excursion, most often camping overnight. Truddy A grouping of three individuals. A Three-Buddy. Wolf Pack A grouping of four or more individials. WOW Words of Wisdom. A point of time after campfire for a counselor to sit on the WOW Stump/Log and preach some guidance/wisdom onto the rest of camp.